cybercitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Irish Republican Army
The IRA Faction has currently ceased to exist. This page is an archive of the previous faction "IRISHMEN AND IRISHWOMEN: In the name of god and of the dead generations from which she recieves her old tradition of nationhood, Ireland, through us, summons her children to her flag and strikes for her freedom" The Irish Republican Army is a faction in CC the revolves somewhat around the IRA in the reeal world. Although it fights with an army, it does not condone "terrorism." IRA Forum History The CyberCitizens IRA was founded on July 22, 2006, by PraetorianGuard. PrinceCaspian soon joined the organization, and together, with the help of Blackwulfe, GKC (left the IRA), Anti-Establishment, and Scottenburgh, created the Charter. The IRA then grew at a slow pace, gaining one or two members. This point was known as the Progressive Times. When the game was opened, IRA membership surged. This point is known to many as the Reform. With new members brought new troubles and ideas. Two weeks after game release, the CC IRA announced a completely new Charter, Leadership, and forum. Leadership The IRA is led by a seven member Army Council, who are votd on every month. The AC is incharge of the basic administration and protection of the IRA, but the IRA emembers may at anytime veto or prolong an AC action. Current Army Council (10/30/006) PrinceCaspian Edios Classic Nathan Government SYSTEM OF GOVERNMENT ' IRA Army Council' -Seven Members that are elected every 1 month. The AC has the duties of administration, accepting/denying members, declaring war with a 5/7 council vote. The AC will choose a person to be the chairman, or Chief of Staff. The CoS has no special voting power, but is given the responsibility of speaking for the IRA. There will be six other positions to fill other than the CoS. These positions are to be divided up among the council members, based on seniority, experience, and dedication. These positions would be IRA Director of Security, IRA Director of Operations, IRA Director of Publicity, IRA Director of Intelligence, IRA Director of Finance and IRA Director of Training If any member feel that a decision made of the Army Council is unjust, he may call for one of two votes. 1- Veto of Action- If this vote succeeds (majority) than the stated action is overturned. For this vote to go through, there must be a valid alternative action given. 2-Vote of No Confidence- If this vote succeeds (2/3 majority) the stated Councilor is removed from office Quartermaster General: This position would be elected by the rank and file members of the organization. He would access to Army council meetings and could give thoughts and opinions on matters being discussed by the council BUT cannot vote on the matters at hand. GAC: A General Army Convention can be called if many rank and file beleive an action taken by the army council is against the will of the majority of the alliance. This GAC involves every member and will result with a vote on the issue at hand. A GAC meeting will delay the action, and last for 72 hours. Flying column commander- The column commander is incharge of keeping an active watchlist, and administrating to the column. The FCC’s will be chosen by the Army Council. Again, members may veto this action. ' Soldiers'- Every IRA member is a soldier. All IRA fight, no matter if they are Army Council or not. The only exemption to fighting during a war is the registry of a NCS. Pacts The IRA is currently in the London Peace Accords, a NAP between all major factions in London. Category: Organizations